1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to devices and methods for handling tow lines extending between vessels that operate in water. More particularly, this disclosure relates to an apparatus, system, and method for grasping and releasing a tow line on a vessel.
2. Background to the Disclosure
A tow line controlling device may be referred to also as a towbox, shark jaws and tow pins. The device is typically used to steer, control and lock a tow line from a tug ship. It is normally located close to the stern on the ship that is to be moved by the tug ship. One or two devices are used for each ship, and one prior art device includes two tow pins and one shark jaw. According to prior art, the tow pins control and steer the tow line, and the shark jaw stops and lock items on the tow line such as chain, shackles, or sockets. The shark jaw and tow pins are placed in line, with the shark jaw in front of the pair of tow pins. The tow pins and shark jaw do not interfere with each other.
Recognized regulation for ships demands that the shark jaw be capable of releasing the load from the tow line relatively quickly, for example in a few seconds, facilitating an “emergency release.” This is traditionally solved by either pushing chain up from the shark jaw or pulling the shark jaw down. During both these methods, the chain is sheared towards the shark jaw. The shark jaw normally opens upwards.
The object of the disclosure is to remedy or reduce at least one of the disadvantages of the prior art by virtue of the features disclosed in the description below and in the subsequent claims.